Love and Hate
by MillowRun
Summary: A simple night was all it took for everything to change, for the good or bad. But, he loved it...That's all he knows. PruIta
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in anyway own Hetalia or the characters used in this. I however, do own the idea for this story, and any OC's used in this.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first fanfiction ever~ I'm so happy~**

* * *

Italy sighed, rubbing his stomach, he was pregnant, and he knew that by now. Now he just needed to tell the father of the child, and just his luck, they weren't even dating! It was just a one night thing….What if the father wanted to do abortion? Italy wanted to keep this baby, but...Well; anyway, he called the father here, telling him they needed to talk. He just hoped it would end okay… He was interrupted by a knock on his door, fear running through his body. "I'm coming!" He rushed forward, opening the door, looking up at the Prussian man. "C-ciao Prussia..."

Prussia looked down at him, a smirk visible on his face. "Kâils Ita-chan~" He ruffled his hair, remembering the night he invaded Italy's vital regions. _Bruder would be mad but the awesome I can handle him!_ Italy took a step back, motioning for him to come inside. "C-come in Prussia…" He chuckled, stepping in as he ruffled Italy's hair, not getting why he sounded so scared.

Italy motioned for him to sit down, laughing nervously, his skin pale, and dark bags under his honey colored eyes, which confused the prussian even more. Italy looked so...different. "Ita-chan? Are you okay? You're awesome face looks so...different!" Italy shook his head, sitting down on a chair, rubbing his temples. "Y-You might want to sit down for this Prussia..." He nodded, sitting across for him, tilting his head, confused.

"Prussia...I'm pregnant."

* * *

**END NOTE: Yay~ I did it...this is more of a prologue then anything...yea... :3**


	2. You're what?

**Hello people~ It took me some time to figure out how to publish another chapter. Sorry, but here I am. In the middle of class writing the story. Well anyway~ Let's hope it turns out alright. Oh, I need to do the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters in anyway or form. If I did, Italy would be a sexy man whore.**

* * *

Prussia's eyes widened as he stared at Italy, shaking his head, nervous laughter escape his lips. "N-Nice joke Ita-chan! But really, what did you have to tell me?" Italy shook his head, looking away, tears running down his face. "It's not a joke Prussia...I really am pregnant...I have papers on the table proving it. It even says you're the father..." Fear ran though the Prussian's mind, not able to process this at the moment. "B-But how? It was only one night! There is no way that you can be..Damnit! West is going to kill me! Get rid of it."

"Get...rid of it?" Italy squeezed his eyes closed, trying to look strong, but he knew it was failing. There was no way he could just get rid of it. He wanted this baby. "Yea, get rid of it." Prussia stood up, and started to walk away, not wanting to accept that it was his baby. He could just walk away, and leave, and nothing would stop him...but that, it would be unawesome. The least he could do was help Italy. Italy was watching him, slowly standing, and walking after him, grabbing his arm, his grip lose, but at the same time, his grip was hard, which surprised Prussia. "P-Please don't leave...I want to keep this baby, I can't just give it up."

With a heavy sigh, the albino nodded, smiling at him slightly. "It better be an awesome kid then!" He laughed, ruffling Italy's hair, smirking slightly. "Yep~ It will!" The small Italian nation couldn't help but hug Prussia, feeling a sort of connection to him. He knew it wouldn't last very long, but he could hope at the most. Hoping would be good, for now anyway.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's short. But I'm making it were the chapters are short, so more chapters can be made. I just prefer it like this. I'm in the middle of civics right now. Yay.**


	3. NOTICE

**Sorry guys! Writers Block as hit me, and I just don't know what to write...sorry. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
